


The Strong One

by Nugiha



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, Original Character-centric, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Thomas blames an Omega for Stephanie's death.





	The Strong One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strong One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes; the 'history' of The Bold and the Beautiful has been changed, Taylor is RJ's mother not Brooke, Hope, RJ, Zende, and etc. weren't aged, everyone is either an Alpha Beta or Omega. The Alphas are Ridge, Thomas, and RJ. The Omegas are Taylor, Steffy, Phoebe, and Jari.  
> Fandom(s): The Bold and the Beautiful  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Thomas blames an Omega for Stephanie's death.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Ridge Forrester...Ronn Moss  
> Taylor Hayes...Hunter Tylo  
> Thomas Forrester...Drew Tyler Bell  
> Steffy Forrester...Jacqueline MacInnes Wood  
> Phoebe Forrester...MacKenzie Mauzy  
> RJ Forrester...Jack Horan

There were three families well known in the city of Los Angeles. The Forresters were one of them. The matriarch of the family Stephanie Forrester had passed recently. Omega Jari Kennish attended the funeral. He sometimes had "selective" deafness around others. Jari was once loved by the entire family until recently. Stephanie had a conversation with mortal enemy Brooke Logan about Stephanie's cancer. Jari had overheard. The rest of Stephanie's family hadn't known about the cancer until the last couple of weeks of Stephanie's life. They also found out about Jari knowing beforehand. Jari had a feeling that the family would always hold some kind of resent towards him forever. But he had come pay his respects. Jari had always been treated as another grandson by Stephanie. At the reception Jari was attempted to sneak off when three of the grandchildren Alpha Thomas, Omegas Steffy, and Phoebe approached. Steffy and Phoebe were fraternal twins. 

"Hey Jari what are you doing here?" Steffy asked. 

"SteffyI was just leaving." Jari replied. 

"You shouldn't have come in the first place. Do you really think that our family wants to see your face right now?" Thomas asked. 

"Come on now Thomas, you know how Grandma felt about Jari. He has every right to be here." Phoebe mentioned. 

"Why should he when it's his fault? I can understand Brooke not telling us about Grandma being sick. But you were meant to be our friend. Maybe if we had known, there was something that could've been done. Maybe she would still be here. You need to leave." Thomas warned.

"I'm sorry." Jari apologized. 

"Did you not hear me? I said get the fuck out!" Thomas shouted. 

Their parents Ridge and Taylor came over to see what was going on. Thomas "Alpha commanded" Jari to get away from his family. Jari decided to leave.

It was true, he was once friends with Thomas and the twins. But not so much since everything came out about Stephanie's cancer and death. Phoebe may have defended Jari at the funeral. But the two weren't close anymore. Phoebe was just known to be more "calmer" than the others.

Jari's Alpha Oliver and Oliver's older sister Aggie found out what happened at the funeral. Oliver then sought Thomas out for disrespecting the Omega.

Jari was at the meeting with Aggie. Thomas apologized for verbally attacking him. But Jari knew that it wasn't sincere. The apology was only to avoid a pack war. Jari accepted the apology at Oliver's urging. Thomas asked Oliver for permission for a private word with Jari. Reluctant Oliver and Aggie left the two alone to talk. Thomas didn't blame Jari for Stephanie's death anymore. Especially after being yelled out by Taylor and Phoebe. Jari nodded his head.

He didn't know whether or not to believe the Alpha. Thomas and Jari agreed that they wouldn't be friends. But the two weren't necessarily enemies either. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
